XXX Dreams
by Kat Van Dew
Summary: Rose Weasley e James Potter são primos e vivem um intenso e delicioso segredo. {{MATURE}} { 18}


**Warnings**:

+18+

+Explicit Content+

+Bad Language+

+Hentai+

* * *

_**XXX Dreams**_

_James __Sirius __**Potter**__ & Rose __Jane __**Weasley**_

Rose lembrava-se muito bem a primeira vez que ela e James haviam se tocado. Ela, com seus quinze anos e ele nos seus dezesseis dividiam um quarto pequeno e escuro n'A Toca, enquanto passavam as férias de verão ali.

Não sabiam ao certo quando começaram a nutrir secretamente uma atração absurda um pelo outro, mas Rose não conseguia evitar de olhar para os cabelos negros e bagunçados de James e para seus olhos castanhos e quentes sem sentir desejo. Numa noite enquanto conversavam enrolados na mesma coberta, como tinham o costume de fazer desde crianças, o primo, com um sorriso debochado no rosto perguntou a Rose se ela já havia beijado alguém antes.

Após negar e enrubescer, o garoto também lhe confidenciou que nunca havia beijado uma garota e sugeriu que treinassem um com o outro. Os pequenos beijos por debaixo dos lençois transformaram-se rapidamente em performances mais acaloradas e a garota deixou que ele apalpasse seus seios por cima da blusa de algodão macio do pijama. James, com um olhar penetrante e levemente intimidador, levou a mão de Rose à sua ereção e ela também pressionou a mão sobre o moleton da calça do menino, voltando a beijá-lo, mais sensualmente.

Essas carícias não demoraram muito até que os primos, um ano mais tarde, se vissem trancados numa sala vazia qualquer dos corredores de Hogwarts se agarrando, enquanto o menino levantava suas saias e a penetrava com fervor, fazendo-a arquear as costas e gemer indistintamente para as paredes, tendo pelo menos dois orgasmos todas as vezes.

E Rose amava James e sentia-se feliz em ajoelhar e chupar seu pênis, lembando-o com a língua até que ele gozasse em sua boca; morrendo de vontade que fosse a sua vez quando ele a deitava de costas e abria suas pernas com suavidade para sugar seu sexo, sorvendo cada gota de sua excitação, dizendo-lhe que não havia nada mais doce que ela.

O namoro secreto dos primos permanecia afastado dos ouvidos dos irmãos dos mesmo porque ambos saiam com outras pessoas durante um curto período limitando-se apenas a trocar rápidos beijos para manter as aparências. Nada além disso; o corpo de Rose pertencia a James e o dele a ela. Ele era doce, gentil, engraçado e a _excitava_ como ninguém.

Os primos e amantes também amavam brincar de jogos sexuais que os deixavam cada vez mais ligados e apaixonados um pelo outro. E viviam se provocando através de bilhetes que enviavam e recebiam a qualquer hora do dia, durante uma aula ou um estudo na biblioteca.

Muitas vezes Rosy estudava Transfiguração com James na biblioteca, uma vez que o primo era muito bom na matéria e por isso não chamavam atenção quando um aluno do sétimo ano, ajudava uma aluna do sexto com suas disciplinas. Enquanto isso, Rose e James tocavam-se por debaixo da mesa, inflando-se de prazer.

E os olhos de James? Ah, Rose queria se afundar ali: olhos tão escuros e brilhantes de malícia que eram simplesmente impossíveis de serem ignorados. E melhor que o desejo que nutria por ele, ela amava de sua companhia. Seus risos, seu jeito de colocá-la no cola para brincar com seus cabelos, o modo atencioso que ele lhe explicava as lições de Transfiguração. E ele se sentia sempre mais apaixonada, inflada de desejo e amor, num misto delicioso do segredo que guardavam a sete chaves.

E encontravam-se dia sim, dia não, para possuí-la, suas vestes arriadas da cintura para baixo, mostrando o membro duro de vontade de tê-la.

-Eu te amo, Rosy. - dizia ele sempre que chegava ao clímax.

-E eu te amo, Jaimy. - sussurrava ela, a felicidade transbordando-a.

**xxxxx**

James chegou por trás e envolveu uma mão em seu seio, torcendo os mamilos eriçados entre seus dedos, fazendo-a suspirar.

-Não aqui. - murmurou Rose, olhando para os lados no extenso corredor úmido das masmorras.

-Eu quero você, Rose Weasley. Agora - o menino falou e puxou-a para si, para que ela sentisse seu pênis contra suas nádegas.

Lentamente ele a virou e a guiou em direção a Sala de Poções que encontrava-se mais próxima, e sentando-a sobre a mesa alta. Calmamente abriu suas pernas e encaixou-se ali, beijando-a com tanto fervor que a fez derreter de tesão.

-Não faça isso, não posso... - gemeu ela, sentindo o primo traçar um caminho com os lábios pela curva de seu pescoço.

-E Por que não? - ele sorria enquanto puxava o sobretudo negro de suas vestes e jogava-o ao chão.

-Alguém pode nos ver...

Rose mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a umidade se formar em seu sexo, enquanto desabotoava a camisa do garoto, revelando seu peitoral bronzeado de sol. Sem pensar sugou a pele dos ombros do garoto, presenteando-lhe com marcas avermelhadas. Ele tocou-lhe debaixo das saias, pressionando o tecido úmido de sua calcinha e riu:

-Já está molhada assim, Rose, por minha causa? - e a menina quis morrer. Ele era incrivelmente sedutor.

Ah, James! Alguém pode chegar! Pensou mesmo sem impedir que ele puxasse sua lingerie até os joelhos e tocasse livremente, com dois, três dedos, o polegar afagando-lhe o clítores em movimentos circulares. Ela estremeceu, o arrepio correndo por todo seu corpo, deixando-a descontrolada.

Desceu as mãos até o cós da calça do garoto, arriou o zíper e desabotoou o botão. Viu ali o contorno do volume do pênis do garoto se forma e lambeu os lábios, pensando e abocanhá-lo. A expressão em seu rosto fez James Potter rir de modo sacana, por isso a retirou de cima da mesa e afagou-lhe os cabelos enquanto ela se ajoelhava e puxava a cueca para baixo.

Chupou a cabeça do pênis do garoto primeiro, depois escorreu a língua por toda extensão até chegar aos testículos onde sugou de leve. James soltou uma exclamação de prazer e segurou seus cabelos com mais força. Dali de baixo, sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta e quase gritou quando ela foi e voltou, chupando-o forte, apoiando-se em sua coxa com uma mão enquanto a com a outra se tocava, também mergulhada de prazer.

James puxou-a para cima, enterrando a língua em sua boca, ávido, sedento. Ele livrou-se do resto das roupas, ficando totalmente nu e aproveitou para desabotoar a camisa de Rose, e erguer seu sutiã para chupar-lhe os bicos dos seios. Desceu a língua pela barriga de Rose, a menina se arrepiando a medida que sentia que o namorado se aproximava de seu sexo.

Ele deu uma suave lambida primeiro, torturando-a para logo em seguida mordiscar seu clítores e penetrar sua língua. Rose arqueva e arfava, tentando se agarrar ao tampo da mesa de madeira. Enroscava-se e gemia como uma gata, entorpecida de prazer. James enterrou os dedos em suas nádegas e levantou-se.

-O que você quer? - perguntou com um daqueles sorrisos que só ele sabia dar para ela.

-Que me penetre - pediu Rose, gemendo e abriu as pernas, guiando o pênis do menino para lá.

Ele obedeceu-a prontamente e logo na primeira estocada, Rose sentiu um orgamo preencher-lhe o corpo como água quente. Suas faces queimaram quando veio uma sengunda estocada. O que ela estava fazendo era tão deliciosamente errado. O que James faria se alguém os descobrisse ali?

-Ah! - arfou quando o primo aumentou a velocidade, saindo e entrando nela, gemendo gradativamente mais alto...

Ele explodiu nela, murmurando "Rose" contra sua orelha. Ela o abraçou, arranhando suas costas, voltando a sentir um novo orgasmo, delicioso.

**xxxxx**

Rose e James termivam de se vestir entre risinhos confidentes quando Lily e Hugo abriram a porta repentinamente. Os irmão de ambos pararam ao vê-los ali.

-O que estão fazendo aqui ? - Hugo perguntou primeiro enquanto observava a irmão abotoar o sobretudo negro das vestes.

-Estavamos catalogando alguns ingredientes para o professor Slughorn. - adiantou-se James. - E vocês?

Hugo enrubesceu e olhou para Lily alarmado e logo Rose sorriu compreendendo o segredo que o irmão tinha com a prima; o mesmo tipo de segredo que guardava a sete chaves com James.

-Bem - ela disse, enquanto abria espaço para passar com James ao seu encalço que dava um olhar desconfiado para o primo -, comportem-se.

_**FIM**_


End file.
